Days
by Ssora
Summary: Kumpulan dari cerita-cerita pendek tentang bagaimana sang Atlet dan sang Pianis bertemu. Cerita-cerita tentang mereka yang melewati hari bersama. 8059 AU. Updated new chapter!
1. Bagian 1

**Warning : BL, AU, plot tidak begitu jelas, tidak sesuai EYD dan sebagainya, hanya berpusat pada 8059.**

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.**_

* * *

.

 _Apa yang terjadi ketika sepasang bola mata cokelat bertemu dengan sepasang yang berwarna hijau zambrud?_

.

Hayato berdiri tak jauh dari pagar pembatas lapangan Naminori- _chuu_. Berdiri diantara siswa-siswa lain yang ikut menonton jalannya pertandingan. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari pemain yang baru saja memasuki lapangan dengan _bat_ di tangan kanan dan seringai lebar di wajahnya. Pertanda kemenangan ada di depan mata sudah ia lihat semenjak out beberapa waktu yang lalu, sepertinya. Pemain itu sudah berada diatas pundukan, siap untuk menerima lemparan dari sang _pitcher_ kapan saja. Tatapan matanya tepat kearah kemana bola itu akan dilemparkan, fokus adalah kunci utama untuknya. Bola sudah dilemparkan, bat sudah diayunkan, dan pemuda berambut perak itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang musik. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia menonton pertandingan itu. Toh pada akhirnya ia sudah tahu sorakan yang terdengar memang akan terjadi.

.

Alunan piano mengalun dengan merdunya dari dalam ruang musik seperti biasa. Tiap kali Takeshi ingin mencuci mukanya setelah latihan, anak itu selalu mendengarnya. Ia berdiri menatap jendela ruang musik yang tertutup setengahnya oleh tirai dari kejauhan. Ia tahu lagunya tak lama lagi akan selesai. Tapi anak itu tetap berdiri disana, menyimpulkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya tuts terakhir ditekan oleh sang pianis. Tak ada tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk permainan piano itu. Tak ada sorakan dan pujian yang diteriaki penonton. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu nama lagu yang dimainkan—bukan salahnya, ia hanya seorang atlet baseball bukan penggemar musik klasik. Tak pernah lebih dari sepuluh menit tiap lagu, namun cukup baginya sebagai refleksi setelah latihan. Intro baru dimulai lagi, dan Takeshi mengalungkan handuk putihnya ke leher sebelum berlari ke arah teman-teman satu timnya yang berteriak memanggil sang ace dari tim.

.

 _Bagaimana cara mereka bertemu tidaklah penting. Karena sekarang, kontrasnya hitam dengan perak sudah bersama._

.

Serpihan kaca yang bercampuran dengan partiur-partiur musik berhamburan di lantai. Hayato bangun perlahan dengan kepala yang pusing. Tiba-tiba saja ia bisa terhantam sesuatu sampai jatuh. Ia tidak ingin memercayai kalau angin musim gugur meniupkan sesuatu yang berat dan besar kedalam ruang musik. Pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali upaya menjelaskan pandangannya yang buram. Erangan bercampur gerutu keluar saat ia berusaha untuk duduk. Pintu ruang musik kemudian dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa. Hayato menoleh ke belakangnya. Seorang dengan seragam baseball serba putih-hitam berdiri di daun pintu dengan wajah terkejut dan nafas terengah-engah. Tatapannya tepat menuju kepada Hayato yang sedang berlutut kesakitan di sebelah kaki piano.

"A-ah! Kau baik-baik saja!?"

Dan tangan itu menggapai pundak miliknya untuk yang pertama kali.

.

Hayato tidak mengenalnya. Tidak, lebih ke arah ia tidak peduli siapa orang itu walau pun mereka sekelas. Walau pun banyak orang yang membicarakannya. Walau pun orang itu adalah atlet baseball sekolah. Hayato tidak peduli. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk mementingkan hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"Uhh... Jadi, hanya lebam di kening, ya?"

Kedua tangannya sibuk merapihkan kotak P3K yang ada diatas meja. Bau densifektan masih menyengat di penciumannya—khas dari ruang kesehatan. Tangannya yang biasa memegang bat itu kini sedang sibuk membereskan kotak P3K. Sementara Hayato duduk diatas kasur putih yang empuk dan perban di pelipisnya.

Barusan dia bilang 'hanya'.

"Ya, _hanya_ lebam di kening yang membuat kepalaku pusing sampai aku lupa apa yang ingin kulakukan di ruang musik hari ini."

Ia menatap atlet itu dengan tatapannya yang sinis seperti biasa. Bagus kalau ia merasa bersalah, itu sudah sewajarnya. Namun kedua mata cokelat itu hanya berkedip untuk beberapa kali menatap Hayato dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"Hm? Bukannya kau latihan piano seperti biasa?"

...dia bilang seperti biasa.

.

 _Karena sekarang manisnya cokelat dan mint yang menyengat sudah bertemu.  
_

.

Ia datang lagi.

Ia selalu datang setelah kejadian itu.

Tepat setelah pulang sekolah dan kegiatan klub berakhir.

Tepat ketika Hayato menekan tuts nada terakhir. Ketika ia membuka matanya dan mengengok ke arah jendela.

Tepuk tangan yang tidak pernah ia harapkan dilakukan oleh anak itu dari luar jendela. Hayato yakin betul ia tidak tahu kalau tadi sempat menekan nada yang salah dan temponya sedikit terlalu cepat.

"Hebat! Mau bermain satu lagu lagi, Gokudera?"

Pemuda bersurai perak itu mendecih dan memalingkan mukanya dari jendela, "Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena hari ini aku memang berencana berlatih lebih lama dari biasanya."

"Hahaha! Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan disini dulu sebentar."

"Hn. Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau pergi dari sini."

"Ehh? Memangnya kenapa? Aku senang mendengar permainanmu, Gokudera!"

Dan jantung itu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **oke... ini pendek sekali OTL masih ada lanjutannya kok, tenang /emang ada yang nungguin/mojok/**

 **Salam kenal.**

 **Saya Sora, author baru^^; karena baru, jadi saya kurang ngerti soal ini-itu. apalagi cerita. jujur aja, ini dibikin di sekolah pas lagi gabut jadi kalo aneh gajelas atau apa pun itu MAAFKAN SAYA YA OTL**

 **untuk plotnya sendiri saya juga gangerti. gajelas emang. maunya apa sih o(-(**

 **saya udah baca banyak ff fluff, dan sekarang semoga ini masuk kategori fluff yaaaaa semoga ini keitung romance :")**

 **oh ya, ini emang drabbles(?) semua isinya, tapi saya usahakan nyambung semua;;v;;**

 **Review dan kritikan sangat membantu saya yang masih baru ini untuk berkembang menjadi lebih baik/bahasanya mbak/**

 **oke, sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya :)**

 **Sora.**


	2. Bagian 2

**Warning : BL, plot tidak begitu jelas, AU, hanya berpusat pada 8059.**

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.**_

* * *

Awalnya ia datang karena ingin mengecek keadaan Hayato.

Namun alasan itu sudah basi.

Hayato sudah baik-baik saja tiga hari setelah kejadian itu. tidak ada ingatan yang hilang, tentu saja. Ia masih bisa mengingat nada-nada lagu yang akan ia bawakan akhir pecan ini. Dan tentu saja ia masih mengingat pemain baseball bodoh itu yang nelempar bola ke pelipisnya.

Hm?

Kalau diingat-ingat, Hayato belum pernah menanyakan namanya. Ia sendiri pun tak pernah memberi tahu kan namanya.

"Ah! Gokuera! Ingin bermain lagu apa hari ini?"

Bagaimana anak itu bisa tahu namanya? Tampangnya memang bodoh, tapi dia bukan penguntit, 'kan?

"aku tidak latihan hari ini. Hanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal."

Hayato kembali mengingat. Mereka memang sekelas, Hayato sudah sadar akan hal itu. Dan ia yakin betul kalau orang bodoh satu ini adalah murid yang selalu tertidur dikelas namun tetap mendapatkan banyak cokelat valentine.

"Ehh? Padahal latihan hari ini selesai lebih cepat. Aku sudah berharap bisa mendengarkan pianomu sedikit lebih lama.."

"he? Sayang sekali kalau begitu."

Maksudnya, orang ini hampir tidak pernah sadar diri saat pelajaran berlangsung dan saat bel pulang berbunyi ia segera keluar dari kelas. Mana mungkin ia sadar tentang Hayato yang bahkan terkenal cuek dan sinis.

"hei, hei, kau akan bermain akhir pekan ini, 'kan?"

Orang ini juga tentu saja bukan seorang penguntit.

"bukan urusanmu."

"aku kosong di akhir pekan ini. Mungkin aku akan datang untuk menontonmu."

"haaa? Tidak usah!"

"akan kupastikan aku duduk di tempat yang bisa kau lihat dengan jelas~"

"tidak ada yang meminta! Kau urusi saja klub baseball bodohmu itu!"

"memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang datang untuk menontonmu, 'kan?

.

.

Bertanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Hayato rasanya seperti bertanya kepada angin—tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti, hanya lewat begitu saja dan menampilkan senyuman sialan itu.

Bertanya bagaimana ia bisa ada di samping pintu _backstage_ aula balai kota setelah konser selesai.

"Yo." Dia dan senyuman itu lagi.

"mau apa lagi sekarang?"

Pertanyaan sinisnya hanya dijawab dengan tawa tertahan khasnya. "menyelamatimu, tentu saja," tangan itu ia ulurkan kepada Hayato "selamat atas  
penampilanmu, Gokudera! Menganggumkan seperti biasa."

Ia tidak serius dengan hal ini. Ia tidak pernah serius dengan segala hal. Ia hanya seorang idiot penggila baseball yang selalu tersenyum setiap saat kepada siapa saja.

"ya, ya. Terima kasih banyak. Walau kujamin kau pasti tidak mengerti lagu apa yang kumainkan barusan."

"hahaha tepat! Aku hampir tertidur saat menunggu giliranmu tampil!"

Hayato mendengus. Tentu saja. Tidak ada hal yang kau mengerti di tempat berseni seperti ini.

"kalau kau tidak punya urusan penting denganku, aku pulang."

"ah-ah! Tunggu sebentar!" ia menahan lengan anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "selain mengucapkan selamat, aku ingin memberikanku ini."

Sebuah manisan berbentuk persegi dengan warna hijau-biru dibungkus dengan platik rapih.

"kau bodoh, ya?"

Bukannya Hayato berharap mendapatkan sebuket bunga atau apa pun itu. Tapi yang benar saja. Permen rasa mint segar yang mungkin saja ia dapatkan  
sebagai kembalian di minimarket. Kalau mencoba untuk mempermainkannya, lakukan dengan memberikan hal yang lebih berguna.

Ia tertawa dan tersenyum lagi seperti biasa, "tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Itu rasa mint. Lagi pula, uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli satu buket bunga besar." Nada yang diucapkan untuk kalimat barusan seperti ada penyesalan di dalamnya.

"aku tidak butuh."

"aku tahu kau akan mengucapkan itu," ia menyeringai sekali lagi.

Hayato tidak mengerti. Apa yang dimau dan apa urusan pemain baseball idiot ini dan apa urusannya dengan Hayato.

.

Jendela dan tirai ruang musik rasanya tidak cukup untuk menahan hawa dingin yang dibawa oleh angin dari luar. Sekolah sepertinya cukup pelit untuk memberikan penghangat ruangan untuk sebuah ruang yang bahkan hampir tidak ada penggunannya. Hayato menghela nafasnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menekan tuts piano dan mereka terasa dingin.

"Kenapa tidak latihan dirumah saja?" pertanyaan yang bodoh, sama seperti si penanya. Hayato hanya mendengus menjawab, "tidak bisa."

Yang sedang bersandar di pintu hanya mengangguk memahami, memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak laki-laki yang sedang berutut di bawah piano.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak melihatku sedang berlatih, 'kan?"

Ia tersenyum. Sedikit paksaan terlihat diujung bibirnya, "diluar dingin. Dan kau tidak membuka jendela—ya, aku mengerti kenapa."

Hayato hanya mendengarkannya dan merapihkan tumpukan partiur dan buku musik yang tergeletak disebelah kaki piano. Jawaban sepele. Ia masih tidak bisa memberikan alasan pasti kenapa ia selalu ada dimana pun Hayato berada.

"Lagi pula," ia melanjutkan "hari ini salju turun dan lebih dingin dari biasannya."

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu apa, bodoh."

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

.

.

Hayato benci keramaian.

Ia benci berada di tengah-tengah lautan manusia berbalut baju tebal di tengah musim dingin.

Walau ia hanya ingin pergi ke kuil dan berdoa di tahun baru, ia sangat benci berdesak-desakan dengan orang banyak.

"yo! Aku tidak habis pikir kita bisa bertemu disini!" dan ia tertawa.

Ini tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak. Orang bodoh satu ini adalah orang terakhir yang Hayato ingin temui jika seseorang melihatnya pergi ke kuil.

"sendirian? Aku baru saja ingin membeli sesuatu di kedai sebelah sana dan terpisah dari yang lain."

Awalnya, ia merasa lega dalam hati, tidak menemui pemain baseball satu ini selama musim dingin. Ia merasa seperti diberikan kebebasan sedikit. Paling tidak, sampai hari ini.

"kau pikir aku peduli? Kau membuang-buang waktuku."

"kau ingin ke kuil dan berdoa? Kalau begitu aku ikut~"

"aku tidak butuh ditemani." Pemuda bersurai perak itu berjalan menuju pusat keramaian yang ia benci, meninggalkan orang yang tak sengaja ia temu begitu saja.

Yang ditinggalkan hanya tertawa kecil kemudian berlari menuju Hayato—berjalan berdampingan diantara kerumunan manusia yang ada.

.

.

Entah mengapa rasanya angin musim semi membawa Hayato menuju lapangan olahraga. Ramai, tentu saja. Salahkan pertandingan final antar sekolah yang diakan hari itu. Pemuda bermata hijau itu menghela nafasnya. Ia sendiri juga kurang mengerti apa yang ia lakukan di luar ruangan di awal musim semi seperti ini. Udara sudah jauh lebih hangat dari sebelumnya, namun tetap saja dingin.

Sedingin apa pun saat itu, teriakan gadis-gadis yang menonton tetap saja sama bahkan menjadi lebih keras ketika seorang pemain melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

Yang benar saja.

Mata cokelatnya kini terarah pada bola yang akan dilempar. _Bat_ digenggam makin erat dan ia mengeluarkan seringai khasnya—seringai kemenangan, Hayato menyimpulkan. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan mengayunkan tangannya.

Bola terlempar dan ia mulai berlari.

 _Base_ pertama, _base_ kedua, sampai ia berlari di depan Hayato menuju _base_ terakhir.

Wasit berteriak dan permainan selsai.

Angin musim semi yang menggelitiki pipinya menerbangkan surai perak Hayato. Ia tidak mempedulikan atau bahkan ikut bersorak atas kemenangan tim sekolah. Namun pandangannya masih tidak lepas sedari tadi. Dari awal mula ia menaiki pundukan sampai kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

Berat mengakuinya, tapi rasanya jantung berdetak lebih cepat sampai membuat dadanya sesak.

. 

* * *

**A/N : Ditemani dengan playlist Utapri dan Tsukiuta saya akhirnya ke-publish juga. Agak beda sih, dari chapter sebelumnya. semoga gamasalah m(_ _)m**

 **terima kasih yang udah sempat review dan terima kasih juga buat yang baca tapi gak review^^ . makasih, lho, udah baca drabble collection gajelas(?) buatan saya ini.  
**

 **rencanannya sih maunya selesai dua chapter lagi. itu pun kalo saya gak males buka notebook selama liburan nanti haha/ditendang/  
**

 **oke, saya gak banyak bacot. Sampai bertemu chapter berikutnya! :)**

 **Sora**


End file.
